


My Red Apple, My Hyacinth

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, PWP but classy, Stolen Jewelry, fem!Bunny, fem!Bunny is just as in love and perpetually attracted to Raffles as ever, fem!Raffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: “Bunny,” she murmured. Her face was very close to mine now. “Whatever shall I do with you?”Who ever said ladies can't be naughty, too?





	My Red Apple, My Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved genderswapped Raffles n Bunny and I noticed that there were only like 2 fics about it so I decided to create some of my own. Plus, I'm way better at writing steamy stuff when it's f/f and not m/m and I wanted to expand my Raffles fic collection.  
> Enjoy!

I would have gasped, but I found a silk glove covering my mouth before I could complete the action.

“I know, Bunny, but we must be quiet,” whispered A.J., dropping her hand from my mouth to pat my arm. “The family is still asleep upstairs.”

I had helped her ease the oiled safe door open, then stood back amazed at the mass of glittering jewels held within. The lady of the house certainly had taste; these were no gaudy over-sized baubles, nor were they pinpricks of painted glass within simple steel casings. No, only the finest blue sapphires passed from their velvet-lined cases into our own hidden pockets.

“Quick, now, turn out the light,” A.J. instructed. We closed the safe again and made to exit via the window, onto the damp grass and close London fog outside.

Once safely within a hansom heading for her rooms, I found my hand filled once more with some of our luscious prize. A.J. dripped a necklace into my palm, her own blue eye sparkling to match the gems.

“To think that Lady Vane never wore these for fear of burglary,” she murmured. “That’s a good deal more of a crime than ours.”

“It certainly seems ironic,” I mentioned, watching A.J. as she watched the jewels.

A.J. chuckled. “Yes, I thought you might catch that, Bunny.”

She had forgotten to remove her hands from where they were cupping mine, and I trembled lest she might pull away.

“Do you know,” she started, almost involuntarily, “I half wish she hadn’t had only sapphires, there. I should very much like to see you with a pretty ruby or two ‘round your neck.” Her gaze then lifted and met mine.

“There were some at the Godwin estate,” I breathed. Her eyes were knives with their points just barely pricking my tender skin.

“Indeed there were. Pity we couldn’t keep them.”

I swallowed. “We may be able to keep some of these. I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous in them.”

Her red lips spread themselves like spilled wine. “You’re too good to me, Bunny – too good by far. I must repay you, somehow.”

I began a feeble protest. “Oh, that’s really not necessary, A.J. Truly, you already give me enough.”

Here she removed her hands from mine and placed one on my shoulder and used the other to pet across the top of my head, dislodging several strands of hair from their twists. The expression on her face was strikingly intimate and I felt myself flush beneath her ministrations.

“Bunny,” she murmured. Her face was very close to mine now. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

Her breath was warm against my cheek and I had to bite my lip to stop myself pouring towards her in indecent desire. I believe she knew exactly what she was doing to me, then, as her eye had that continual smug glint about it and her hands roved rather boldly down my sides and towards my lap. My breath was caught; I was, as well.

Whether for good or ill, the cab driver chose that moment to smack against the roof and call down to us.

“’At’s three bob for the ride, ma’am!”

We were parked outside the Albany. A.J. pulled back from me then, reached into her change purse, and pulled out the appropriate funds. I exited the cab after her and waited whilst she paid him; she nodded at the porter pleasantly, then we headed up the stairs towards her room. I was still fighting against my pale coloration, willing away the evidence of my affections that had been hidden in the dark.

Closing the door behind her, she smiled that devilish grin of hers and giggled. “Good Lord, Bunny, but you’re flushed. Here, let me take your coat, my girl – can’t have you dying of heat stroke!” She came over and divested me of the aforementioned garment, hanging it beside hers on the rack. “There, now. Come here, let me get you a drink.”

I always found myself glad, whether sooner or later, of the fact that A.J. flouted so many social conventions; this was no exception. I accepted the glass offered me and kept myself from downing it all immediately as she wandered back and forth throughout her rooms, removing hat and gloves and emptying her pockets onto the table.

“You can sit down!” she called from her bedroom. “I won’t be but a moment.”

I lowered myself onto the Ottoman and leaned heavily on the armrest. Most of that short time was spent chastising myself for my lack of self-restraint, and the other moments were passed in dreadfully sweet anticipation of the moment when A.J. would come and join me here. You may think me over-affected by her presence, yet anyone who had met A.J. and stood before her high-boned and strong-browed countenance could not doubt these emotions I was experiencing. To be trembling before a goddess, see her nearly reach down and touch you, only to have her pull back at the last moment – it was agony. I was overcome with my infatuation and only muzzled by my ever-present fear of inadequacy.

Thus, when she emerged in one of her fine silk dressing gowns, her hair down and tumbling over her pale shoulders, I was caught between rising to meet her and hiding my face.

“Now, Bunny, for the real excitement.” She sat down beside me.

I finished off the last of my drink. Were I possessed of more vocal loquacity, I would have uttered some witty statement and impressed her. As it was, however, I remained silent and expressed myself through that language of touch and caress which is so communicative yet so difficult to translate.

As she smiled down on me, smelling of her faint perfume and faded cigarette smoke, I gathered up that pluck of which my dear A.J. was so fond, wrapped my arms about her neck, and kissed her. She leaned towards me, hands finding my waist; her forehead against mine, she smiled between the kisses. It was not long before her wandering fingers had found the lacing of my blouse and began sliding it over my head.

“Oh, Bunny,” she said, now flushed as I was. “I simply must get you something from my tailor. He makes everything so easy to remove.”

I found myself rather fond of the idea, and I said as much. Her eye glittered mischievously.

Not very many moments later we were both divested of our garments, for I had dressed specially for the occasion in looser stuff than was necessarily appropriate for the everyday. (In a similar vein, whilst on our little adventures, A.J. would occasionally opt to wear no undergarments whatsoever underneath her skirts, something which never failed to affect me once I learned of it.)

A.J.’s hands were rather more calloused than mine, what with her frequent lock-picking; and they gripped firmly at my hips as she pulled me towards her. Her bust was light and the skin of her chest clear, something which I could not boast on either point, and her wonderful arms wrapped ‘round me fervently as we embraced.

I was thoroughly affected, not only because of my beloved’s touch, yet also for the knowledge that I was the only one who had yet seen her thus, and hoped I would always remain so. The darkening of her eye captivated me, and I found myself wishing I had her skill with the brush so as to savour this moment forever.

Her hand wandered again and I fell upon her neck open-mouthed. “A.J.,” I breathed. I confess I said some rather unladylike things, then, though that is hardly the least of my sins.

She giggled against my hair and I slid my hand down near hers.

How can I write of it? The soft yield of her tender flesh against mine, the flush which crept steadily to my shoulders, the stick of our sweat-covered skin against her leather Ottoman – I could not make you see it, nor would I very much want to. As we moved together rapturously, the fatigue which adrenaline had muffled was completely banished for one clear, shining moment, then returned as a wave once we had finished. I found myself lying with A.J. atop me, her mouth pressing soft kisses against my clavicle as we came down from our brilliant ecstasy.

I ran a hand through her hair and she murmured sweet nonsense to me. Outside, the night was growing old and, had the curtains been open, we might have seen the lamps being put out. As it was, the close haziness of A.J.’s rooms with the lamps turned low lent a sort of dreaminess to the surroundings. We had not bothered to put away our loot and it sat openly on the table, glinting in the soft light. I had half a mind to drape some fine chain around my dear A.J.’s neck, though, seeing her fatigue, thought better of it.

In not very many moments, I was asleep. I awoke much later – about noontime – to find A.J. bathed and dressed in the finest of garments; and I with one of her wool blankets draped across my naked form. She turned to me and said something about a late breakfast, letting me catch sight of the stolen jewels in her ears.

“I was right,” I told her. “They do make you look gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really cliché with this and took the title from a poem by -- yep, you guessed it -- Sappho. It's called One Girl and it goes like this:  
>  __  
>  _I_  
>  _Like the sweet apple which reddens upon the topmost bough,_  
>  _Atop on the topmost twig, — which the pluckers forgot, somehow, —_  
>  _Forget it not, nay; but got it not, for none could get it till now._
> 
>  
> 
> _II_  
>  _Like the wild hyacinth flower which on the hills is found,_  
>  _Which the passing feet of the shepherds for ever tear and wound,_  
>  _Until the purple blossom is trodden in the ground._
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to comment and leave feedback because I never know what I did right and what I did wrong lol
> 
> \- M


End file.
